


Eclipse

by puchuupoet



Category: Zoolander (2001)
Genre: Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-12
Updated: 2011-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:53:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puchuupoet/pseuds/puchuupoet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Right. Apparently I wrote Zoolander porn last summer and didn't remember doing so. Idek anymore :p</p>
    </blockquote>





	Eclipse

**Author's Note:**

> Right. Apparently I wrote Zoolander porn last summer and didn't remember doing so. Idek anymore :p

Hansel writhes on top of the bed spread, his wrists pulling against the restraints. The leather's tight, just the way he likes it, and he whimpers when he feels Derek wrap the ones around his ankles. Derek's been teasing him the whole evening, nips and licks and whispers, so much that Hansel feels like his skin's on fire, heated and electric. He knows he isn't, when he peeks out of one eye to check, but then the heat's travelling lower til he's hitching his hips up against the restraints.

He can feel the bed shift when Derek sits, and he screws his eyes shut. There's a giggle from the left side of the bed, and then Hansel can feel Derek straddling him, and Hansel groans when their cocks slide together.

"God, Derek, yes." Hansel hisses out, and he can feel a heated tightening low in his belly. He's been kept on edge for far too long tonight, whispered nonsensical promises that pushed him closer and closer to the edge.

"This is what you've been waiting for, all these months." Hansel feels a light brush against his cheek and he turns his face into Derek's palm before opening his eyes. Derek is smiling at him, a sweet grin that lasts a moment before transforming into a mindshattering look.

Hansel manages to whimper out "Eclipse" before he starts to come, jerking up against Derek. Derek strokes him through it before collapsing over Hansel, panting against his neck as he ruts up against Hansel's hip. Derek doesn't last long, coming with a shuddering gasp before collapsing to Hansel's side.

Hansel thinks that maybe Derek's fallen asleep on him again, but when he shifts to look at the clock he can feel Derek's grin against his shoulder.

"I'm already working on a new one," Derek murmurs as he reaches up to untie Hansel's wrist. Once freed Hansel grasps Derek's face, kissing and licking into his mouth.

"I can't wait."  



End file.
